1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector and, more particularly, to a connector capable of connecting a lamp to a support in various orientations.
2. Description of Related Art
Lamps are widely used in road, street, square, courtyard and other outdoor locations for providing illumination to vehicles or passerby on the roads. The lamps are generally supported by supporting devices, often in the form of pole, at corresponding places of these locations. The poles may have their top ends inclined from an upright direction by predetermined mounting angles so that the lamps connected to the top ends of the poles can properly project the light to target areas on the ground by the help of the mounting angles.
However, the mounting angles of the top ends of poles are conventionally fixed; that is to say, as soon as the lamps are connected to the poles, the light-output direction of the lamps in respect to the ground is also fixed. This causes limitations to the utility of the lamps since the position of the target needing to be illuminated by the lamps may change.
What is needed, therefore, is a connector for connecting a lamp to a support which can overcome the limitations described above.